Cat Privileges
by sugarpolis
Summary: Happy can snuggle against Lucy's breasts just fine, so why can't Natsu do the same? Then again, why is he pissed over something like that? Surely, he's not jealous of his own cat... right? [Post-Alvarez, NaLu, slight GaLe]


**Privileges**

 **A/n: Set after Alvarez and before the 100 Years Quest.**

* * *

As much as Natsu loved his adoptive son, Happy, sometimes he wondered if he shouldn't spoil him too much. That cat needed to learn something from this world.

And one of them was not being too touchy and cuddly with Lucy.

At least not on his watch.

It wasn't like he didn't like Lucy and Happy being so close and for once, were not arguing noisily (mainly about weights and foods), but nowadays he felt _sick_ looking at them. He didn't know why, but he just realized that Happy cuddled a lot with the celestial mage. Like, every time he glanced at them, Happy would be either at Lucy's chest or her lap while the beautiful blonde mage absentmindedly stroked him, which earned a soft purr from the feline. On special occasions, Happy even let Lucy rubbed his belly or his head. He sometimes even fell asleep on her!

Now you might not get what made Natsu upset, because of course: he couldn't touch Lucy as freely as Happy.

Damn cat privileges.

He remembered countless of times even when he accidentallyㅡ _accidentally, yes_ _ㅡ_ groped her or was thrown to her, there was no doubt that she would end up hitting him (man, she was getting good at throwing punches too beside her infamous Lucy Kick). Natsu growled internally. Why was it that a damn cat that purposefully rubbed himself against her chest not getting any hit either?

Was it because… Happy was a _cat?_

Should Natsu become a cat too, if it means to touch Lu-

"What the hell am I thinking," he mumbled as he banged his head onto the table.

Natsu had been in the corner of the guild since this morning. That was so unusual for him not to fight anyone in the guild, but hey, who could blame a sulking dragon slayer? Even if he tried to pick a fight with Ice Princess or Metal Prick, unconsciously he'd sneak a glance (again) towards Lucy. He just couldn't focus.

He groaned, he really, really didn't understand why he got worked up over something silly as _cuddles._

Wait, was it relevant to his feelings?

Yes, Natsu was aware of his feelings to the blonde mage. Ever since he came back to her after his one year training, he was pretty confident to say that he loved her. But he didn't do anything to claim her. Yet.

Gajeel's scent suddenly filled his nostrils. There, the iron dragon slayer sat beside him, chewing a damn long piece of iron, but didn't try to engage a conversation. It was almost as if he was waiting for Natsu to talk first.

Natsu opened his mouth to speak, but Gajeel beat him to it.

"I didn't sit here to hear yer pathetic whines, alright?" he grunted. "'S just shrimp's been pushing me to sit _here_ so that she can continue talking to Bunny Girl. About girly things, she said."

Natsu quirked an eyebrow. "Huh." Well, he could see _that._ Lucy was laughing with Levy, as she let Happy curled against her chest. "Oh, for the love of Igneel," Natsu growled.

"Something's been bothering ya?" Gajeel asked, "I don't really care, but it gets boring if ya don't pick a fight in the guild."

"Hey, Metal head, does Lily cuddle?"

Gajeel seemed to be taken aback by that random question. "Yeah? No? What do you mean?"

"Cuddle. Ya know, with Levy." Natsu answered.

Gajeel was silent, but then he nodded, "pretty sure he does. A lot of times, actually."

"So does it bother you?"

"Nah, not really," Gajeel became confused. "Look, Salamander, what are ya up to?"

The said Salamander only sighed, not really wanting to explain. Fuck, he felt stupid. Maybe, he put too much thought into it. Cuddles weren't big deals, right? Besides, he and Lucy cuddled when they sleep together!

But whenever she found out in the morning, she kicked him out and that wasn't really nice. After all, he had slept on her bed for like _years_. It shouldn't be a big problem. She should've get used to it.

"Alright, spill, before I call Bunny Girl what's up," Gajeel said.

"No!" Natsu sat upright, "she knows nothing, don't drag her into this."

"I can see there's a problem with Bunny Girl and yer exceed," the iron dragon slayer smirked, earning a glare from Natsu.

"…no," he muttered lamely.

"Gehee, this shit's too good to pass. So, ya jealous or somethin'?"

"What makes you say that?!"

"That's pretty obvious, but yer dumb ass didn't even realize it? Ya asked me about Lily and cuddles, there must be somethin' about Happy and Bunny Girl." Gajeel himself didn't realize he had already finished his iron, so then he kept on talking. "You shouldn't underestimate me, Salamander. I worked in the council, ya remember?"

Natsu pouted. "I.. wouldn't call it jealous, ha! Jealous over Happy? That's lame."

"Yeah, only someone lame enough like you would do that," Gajeel responded.

"You piece ofㅡ _fuck_ , I can't punch you now, I need some solutions first."

"Ya haven't even explained to me what the fuck's been botherin' ya," Gajeel pointed out. "Don't tell me half of my assumption's right?"

Natsu slumped in his seat, although he really hated to expose his weakness to everyone let alone _Gajeel_ of all people, but he couldn't take this anymore. Screw his ego for a while. "You're right. Happy's been cuddling with Lucy too much. It bothers me, I don't know why."

"You do," Gajeel interjected.

"Huh, what?"

"Ya know the reason but you deny it all the time." Gajeel said, looking at the clueless fire dragon slayer. Oh, Gajeel surely knew better. It was his ego, pride, and denial that were keeping him and Levy apart. As sappy as it sounded, he followed his heart and instinct, thus thankfully he and Levy were an item now. Not that he wanted to announce it yet, but he was already satisfied as long as his mate was already in his arms.

He was no expert at love and romance, but he thought that maybe he could help the oblivious fire dragon slayer and Bunny Girl.

Damn, Mira was rubbing off him with all of these matchmaking.

Meanwhile, Natsu was on his own world, thinking Gajeel's words. He didn't deny anythingㅡin fact, he was really clueless. Surely the jealous thing wasn't true, right?

..right?

"I'm jealous," Natsu muttered slowly, "of my own cat." He blinked, sinking in the reality.

Gajeel cackled, oh man, this is _gold!_

"Now that you admit it, what makes ya jealous of him?"

"I dunno, maybe the fact that Lucy won't let me touch her like Happy would," Natsu all but mumbled. "Pretty stupid, huh." His onyx eyes landed on Lucy for the umpteenth time that day, but Happy was done being spoiled by her. Instead, the cat was chatting with Charle.

Lucy caught him staring, and then she smiled prettily. Natsu felt his cheeks reddened while giving her his own sheepish grin.

"Gross," Gajeel's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Fuck you," Natsu snarled. "Aaah, it must be so easy for you to touch Levy because you've claimed her as your mate."

Gajeel choked on his own saliva. "The common word's dating," he offered. "But yeah, she's agreed to be my mate, that's why it's easier," Gajeel smirked, "think you could do somethin' with this information?"

Natsu kept his gaze on Lucy, "I'll figure it out. Thanks." Feeling determined, he rose up his seat.

Natsu could feel Gajeel's eyes as he approached Lucy casually at the bar. Well, he got nothing to show him _now,_ but tomorrow would be different.

"Luce, got a minute?"

"Uh, sure?" Lucy said, but then squeaked when Natsu dragged her out of the guild.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Lucy asked worriedly, noticing that her partner had been silent while walking to the direction of her apartment. Lucy pursed her lips. She'd get an answer later, it seemed.

Once they were inside her bedroom, Lucy crossed her arms in front of her ample chests. "So, tell me, you have been acting really strange these past days."

Natsu rubbed the back of his head. He actually had _no_ plans right now. Now that they were alone, he didn't know how to bring that topic without looking stupid.

"Uh…" he sat on her comforter. "I dunno how to put this but.. can I touch ya?"

Lucy, on her way to sit beside Natsu, widened her eyes.

"Did I hear that right?"

Natsu's face was slightly red. Oh, he hadn't meant to say it _that_ way. "I didn't mean it like that, uh, I mean, you always let Happy touch you like it's nothing but whenever it's _me_ you'll hit me or somethin'ㅡ," he knew he was rambling to her carpet, but he continued anyway. "ㅡso tell me Luce, why can't I touch ya?"

Lucy frowned, trying to grasp what Natsu said. "I don't quite get it."

"Jeez, you're supposed to be the smart ones here," Natsu grinned teasingly.

"Oh well, if that's the case, Mr. Dragneel," Lucy rolled her eyes, "then yes, you can touch me. In certain areas, though."

"Why?" he blurted out.

" _Why?_ Natsu, it's common sense. For instance, you can't just grope my ass!" Lucy said, unaware of her reddening face. At her words, Natsu smirked.

"Why?" he asked again, his right hand ghosting above her thighs. Lucy gulped. Silence engulfed the air between them. Natsu's hand became more daringㅡhe traced small circles on her thighs by now.

"Natsu _,_ " she breathed out. "What are you doing?"

"Touching you," he mumbled, onyx eyes gazing into hers, "can I?" he asked once again as his hands cupped the sides of her face.

"Y-you idiot," she managed to whisper. "You're not being you right now." She half-closed her eyes when Natsu's face got closer to hers. She could feel his warm breath on her face, their noses bumped and lips several inches from touching.

She would have moved closer if Natsu suddenly did not pull away. She blinked.

"Sorry, got too carried away," Natsu said in a low voice. He seemed to refrain himself to do something. Before Lucy could think much, he got up and made his way to the window. "I already got my answer. Thanks a lot, Luce!" he grinned but he didn't expect Lucy to pull his scarf, making him land on her bed with her body hovering above him.

"What exactly are you on about?" he could tell that she was frustrated. "You dragged me here, suddenly asked me if you can touch me, and when I gave in you wanted to _leave_? Also, why did you mention Happy touching meㅡ" she stopped.

Then she smirked smugly. Natsu gulped. She figured it out, didn't she?

"Are you jealous of Happy?"

Oh, _ooooh_ , shit.

But he couldn't bring himself to deny like the last time Gajeel asked him the latter.

"Maybe," he mumbled. Okay, not quite admitting, but not denying either. _That's good so far_ , he inwardly thought.

"Though, Natsu, all Happy did to me was cuddle. Nothing else. He didn't … touch _certain_ areas like you suggested earlier. I certainly won't let him either. So why are you jealous?" Lucy asked genuinely.

"Do you even realize _where_ he curled up against ya?" he glared at her, somewhat playfully.

"Huh? My breasㅡ _oh._ "

Natsu had had it enough. He wanted to leave. Gajeel's idea was bad, terrible, horrible ㅡNatsu disliked confessions or heart-to-heart talks. He preferred action!

Well, it wasn't like Gajeel asked him to do this. It was just.. he was foolishly encouraged. By what? By Gajeel's free access to his mate's body? Did Natsu want the same thing?

But if he were to claim his mate now.. he had a chance of rejection. He'd ruin their friendship. Then again, he might be taking Lucy too lowly if he thought that something as confessions can ruin their bond. Lucy wasn't the type to do that, right? She had dealt with Loke's flirting, even if it sometimes made her uncomfortable, she still thought of him as a friend.

"You know what, Luce? I don't give a damn anymore," he growled before pulling her head towards his, roughly smashing their lips together. He had a feeling that Lucy wanted this too, so he'd be damned if he didn't trust his instincts.

Lucy moaned against his hot mouth, lips moving against each other. He licked her lips, signaling her to open her mouth which she gladly did; his tongue invading her in absolute dominance. Their tongues wrestled which earned a groan from him, and when they separated with a loud pop, he spoke against her mouth, "I _am_ jealous of the fact that Happy can touch you without getting hit. Mean while even if I accidentally groped you, you'd still hit me." His voice came out more as a low whine.

Lucy giggled before she nibbled on his lower lip. "That's so cute of you, Natsu."

".. am not." He pouted.

"Are too. Well Natsu, for all I know, friends can't touch each other like this. Which is why I always got mad whenever you.. _accidentally_ groped me. As I said, it's common sense."

"Nothing makes sense to me," Natsu pouted. "Happy is your friend too."

"…Natsu, he's a _cat._ "

"Nah, you have double standards. If that's the case I should've been born as a cat if it means I can cuddle you the way Happy does."

Lucy actually let a laugh, "oh Mavis, I have never thought I'd see the day you're jealous of your own cat."

Oh, she was never going to let him live after this. Natsu would make this worth it.

"Shut up. Now that we've kissed, technically we're more than friends," he pointed out. Lucy's laugh stopped. "I ain't gonna make this complicated, so, just be mine, Luce."

Natsu felt the time had stopped for a while. Yeah, he was that sappy when it came to his Lucy. He'd made sure Ice Dick and Metal Breath would NOT find out this side of him, or else.

"I have always been yours," Lucy finally smiled at him. Natsu beamed as he flipped their positionㅡseeing Lucy under him surprisingly felt good.

"Alright, can we cuddle now?" he grinned.

Lucy smiled as she opened her arms, "come here you silly dragon."

The next day at the guild, Gajeel was not really surprised to see Flame Brain cuddling against Lucy for _hours_ that made Happy irritated because apparently, the feline kept accusing Natsu stealing Lucy from him, and they ended up fighting over Lucy.

Gajeel snorted.

"Idiots."

* * *

 **Hey! Sugarpolis here. Thank you for checking this story. I really like a jealous Natsu, I rarely see him jealous in the canon FT universe.**

 **Check out my tumblr Sugarpolis so that you can stay up to date with my future fics!**

 **Also check out my Jerza fic "The Fist Of Love"!**


End file.
